Painful Thoughts
by Kuu-chann
Summary: Chapter 1. (There shall be more!)


**Chapter 1: **

"No no! That is not good enough! No mercy! Show no mercy for the ones who betrayed us!" A commanding officer ordered. There were only two people out of the whole platoon that did what they were supposed to, Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine. Ayanami, the Chief of Staff, did a surprise visit and saw the duet at play.

"Mikage! Watch out!" Teito ran in front of Mikage to slay the monster, and sliced it in half. Ayanami was impressed.

*CLAP CLAP*

Teito turned around and saw a man he did not know.

"Good job at slaying that monster." Ayanami did a devilish smirk. Teito felt uneasy. "Let this be a lesson to you!" He points the guard to let go another monster. "When you hesitate, you die." SLASH "When you think, you die." SLASH "There shall be no hesitation! If I see an ounce of hesitation, you will die, by my hands!" Everyone turned pale white. He faced Teito. "I could really use you for one of my head soldiers." Teito grinned.

"I apologize sir, but I won't leave unless my pal Mikage Celestine comes with me." Ayanami faced Mikage. Mikage gave him his dumb smile.

"Hmm. What a pity, I could have really used you well." He walked away.

WHISTLE "Ouch! Sorry that I ruined your chances Teito." Mikage patted Teito's back to comfort him. Teito slapped his hand away.

"No need to say sorry. I would not have gone if you were not there with me." Teito walked away.

_Still not being honest, huh Teito. Aw well, you will one day meet the one you will not hold back on._

As night falls, Mikage goes to the top bunk where Teito lays. Teito took his weapon thinking it was someone else. "Hey. It's just me, Mikage." He whispered.

"What are doing here?"

"As I thought, you could not sleep either." Mikage smiled. Jumped beside Teito; Teito giving him room. "Hey."

"Mhm?"

"Do you think we will always be together?" Teito sat up, and then Mikage did.

SLAP

What a burning sensation. "Ow! What the hell was th-!"

"Of course we will. What a stupid question to ask." Teito laid back down. Mikage smiling. "Plus, you are my best friend, and you make everything livelier. So without you I would be bored." Mikage turned his towards Teito, crying. "W-Why are you crying?"

"B-because this is the first time you've actually spoken to me like that, so I am really happy. All right, then! Let's swear an oath of friendship before the big exam! I'll never abandon you when you're in trouble on the battle field. I swear to god that when we die, we die together."

_If Mikage's willing to swear that, then I will swear this to you. God, for Mikage, I'd do anything. _

Mikage let his fist out, waiting for Teito to the same. Teito lifted his wrist and their fists touched one another.

BEEP

Morning class was beginning. As Mikage was changing, he saw Teito still fast asleep. He was mesmerized by that child-like face. He shook his.

"Hey, Teito! Wake up! You'll be late!"

MOAN

"Ah!" Teito got up. Quickly changed and ran out.

"Hey wait for me!" Mikage pleaded.

"Okay! It is time for your examinations! Please grab your designated teams, and head towards your examination halls! Dismissed! Everybody good luck!"

"I can't believe I am on the same team as a sklave." The over-conceited, Shuri said to Teito. "Don't think you'll be able to breeze through the exam just because you're Chairman Miroku's little pet!"

Mikage yawned. "Funny coming from a man who relies on his father's name."

"Eh! What was that!?"

"Team A gather up!" A woman told us. "I suggest you better do what I say, when I am asking politely."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Whoa! What an arena, I wonder what they are going to throw at us?" Mikage asked out loud.

"Dunno." Teito replied.

"So then everyone, this is you final exam!"

"Your final exam is to kill this criminal." A higher-up spoke. "Please kill him before he kills you! You will fail if you abandon your allies, or are unable to defeat this man."

"What the hell!? Are you for real!?" One of the members asked.

"Damn! These brats are sure rude this year. I will be enjoying myself when I kill you all. Oh!" He faced Teito. "What a pretty boy. Hey!"

"Humph!" Teito walked away. Mikage behind him.

"Hahahaha! I will definitely enjoy myself today."

"Well then let the exam begin!" The woman said. The criminal started punching one guy after another.

"Stop dicking around! My jail time get's cut down when I defeat you lowly brats." He was about to hit Teito, but he was too fast for him. "Nice move, pretty boy. Huh!? Ayanami is here, to see how I'll kill you!" Everyone gets hit except for Mikage and Teito.

"Ah! Please help us!" Shuri pleaded. The criminal was done pounding on everyone else, now it was Mikage's and Teito's turn.

"Hahaha! Now it's your turn, pretty boy."

"Help us! Please!" Shuri is still pleading. Looks like the criminal forgot about that loud mouth. He lunged at him about to punch. Shuri just stood there frozen. Teito pushed him aside, dodged the punch. Tried to attack but got hit.

"Teito!" Mikage screamed. Teito held his arm tightly; and Mikage elbowed the man's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain. He then grabbed Mikage from the neck.

"Mikage!" Teito screamed. The man was swinging Mikage like a rag doll. Teito jumped up and kicked his face, then punched his chest. Mikage fell down.

_Teito. Just look at you, you are having a face of a killer. Please don't kill him._

Teito used his magic to choke him. As he hears the chairman's words throughout his thoughts.

_Don't show any mercy, Teito. That could be seen as your main weakness. _

"Give up. I will kill you if you move." Mikage sighed with relief. Ayanami was interested.

"I give up just don't hurt me!" the criminal begged.

"You can't end the exam like this." The higher-up man spoke. "I believe I told you to kill him."

"He's not really our enemy. There is no need to kill him…" Teito stopped choking him. But, someone was already killing him instead. Teito turned around to see who it was.

"Your soft." Ayanami said to Teito. Teito ignored what he said and walked away.

Night came again. "Damn, I can't believe that I am still trembling." Mikage spoke. Teito speechless. "Humph! Thank for saving me Teito." Mikage gave Teito a peck on the cheek. Teito blushed.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Teito said.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Mikage smiled.

"No need to thank me. The oath we took, I will never abandon you." Mikage slipped under Teito's covers. Teito does not mind, because even if he complained, Mikage would never move.

Teito had a dream when he was a boy.

"_I'm sorry Teito, I no longer can be by your side anymore. Teito I will definitely come back for you." The man walked away. Teito tried to follow him, but little did he realize the man was already dead. _

"_What? Red… So Red." Teito saw a golden necklace. "What is that? A necklace?"_

As Teito was heading towards to get his papers for graduation; he stumbled across a room. He heard shingles, the same shingle sound that came from his dream. Teito was confused. He came closer to the door, and overheard Ayanami speaking.

"Raphael is stilll resonating, so the stone must be out there somewhere."

" But didn't that stone disappear during our war with the Raggs Kingdom?" Another man spoke.

"No, it may be with some of the royal family that we accidently overlooked." Teito saw the necklace he saw in his dream. "Find it. Find the stone that belongs on the King of Raggs' necklace, the eye of Mikhail" Teito seemed hurt, the shingling noise hurt his head.

"The eye of Mikhail?" As Teito was in pain, recalling memories of the past. He saw Ayanami killing "Father."

"That man's- Father. The man standing over Father was- It was- " His memories are unraveling through his head. In pain, Teito charges inside. Only to be captured by one of Ayanami's men. Ayanami thinks that Teito was the sklave that they picked up in the Ragg's Kingdom. Teito was chained up in a room, while other soldiers were looking through his belongings.

"Are these all of Teito Klein's belongings?" The men asked Mikage.

"Yes, sir. Excuse me, but what happened to Teito?" Mikage asked the men.

"He's finished. He attacked Ayanami." One of them responded. The other told him not to say anything else.

_Ayanami. Oh no! Teito!_

As night fell, Mikage sneaked around to find Teito. "If anyone catches me, they will definitely kill me." He went downstairs to where the cellars are. He saw guard's weapons on the ground, but with no guard near them. As he walked all the way through. He heard someone. "Teito, is that you? Huh!? Teito?" Mikage saw Teito all covered with blood, but his clothes disheveled. Mikage knew what went through. The guards had almost molested them, but Teito went on defense mode and killed them all.

"They…they were attacking me." Teito knelt down. "I can't believe I did it again?" Mikage looked confused.

_Again? So this happened before too. _Mikage went over to Teito, and hugged him as hard as he could. "It's okay, it was self-defense. This is not your fault. It's not."

"I'm sorry Mikage. I can't stay here any longer. I don't think I'll be able to keep the oath to you anymore…" Mikage was speechless. He can't say anything, because he knows he is right. He lifted Teito on his own two feet and pulled him.

"Stop it, Mikage. I don't want to drag you into this!"

"You idiot! Do you want to die?!" They run up the stairs into a balcony. "No one's ever survived challenging Ayanami! I stole a Hawkzile, and left it up ahead! Now hurry!" As they run, each moment Mikage squeezes Teito's hand harder. "I love you! So don't you dare die on me now! And don't worry about anything else! Once you get one, don't come back; don't even look back."

_God, if you are there, please protect Mikage. _That thought is running through Teito's head over and over again; as Tieto cries. They reach the balcony, they stop before Teito get's on the Hawkzile.

"You die on your journey far away from here, I will never forgive you." Mikage kissed Teito, this time on the lips.

"I love you!" Teito finally told Mikage.

"I love you too!" They sneak in another kiss. They here chains. The guards are here.

"You two, freeze!" One of the guards ordered. Teito took his knife and placed it on Mikage's neck. Mikage was confused.

"Get back! I'll kill this hostage if you get any closer!" Teito screamed the guards. "Mikage, I can't let you become a criminal, too. I've gotta escape on my own." Teito whispered to Mikage. " Mikage, we will always be the best of friends, won't we?"

"You bet. Now go Teito. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Teito pushed Mikage to the guards and jumped off the balcony; and on to the Hawkzile. Teito looks back, see's Ayanami and those two just glare at each other. Ayanami attacks Teito with one last magic spell, but Teito puts up a defense spell just in time.


End file.
